The present invention generally relates to illuminated control switches utilizing light transfer structures for illumination. In particular, the present invention relates to an integrated light guide for providing halo and switch end illumination to an unbounded rotary control switch such as a fan control switch in an automobile.
It is desirable for a control switch to be illuminated where the control switch is operated in a poorly lit or dark environment. Such environments include control switches on the instrument panel of an automobile when driving at night. Illumination of a control switch in a dark environment can provide a user with the ability to quickly locate and identify the desired control switch function. Halo illumination, or illumination, for example, around the circumference of a circular knob, assists the user in finding the general location and size of a control switch. End illumination, or illumination, for example, of a graphic representing a function at the end of the control switch, provides the user with an efficient manner to identify the function of a control switch in the dark.
Current control switches commonly do not possess both halo and end illumination. Manufactures may provide an illuminated graphic near a control switch to identify function and location of the switch, but a function graphic on the knob itself is typically not illuminated. Some existing control switches provide halo and end illumination, however, these switches require the light source to be physically close to the illuminated surfaces of the control switch. The presence of these light sources can limit the design and function of the switch and make the switch complex and expensive to manufacture. Some other existing control switches use light guides, or other light transferring devices, to transmit light to the sides or end of a control switch. These devices, however, require a complex design which can limit the function of the knob, increase the cost of manufacture, and present issues of limited durability.
The present invention addresses the above problems by providing an integrated light transfer structure for use with a control switch which supplies both halo and end illumination. An advantage of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it provides halo and end illumination utilizing a light guide that is simple to manufacture and assemble.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an illuminated control assembly is provided that includes a light guide. The light guide comprises an outer illumination section and an end illumination section integral with the outer illumination section. The illuminated control assembly also comprises at least one outer light conducting leg. The outer light conducting leg has a light receiving portion and a light delivering portion. The light delivering portion is in light communication with the outer illumination section and the light receiving portion is proximate to a light source distanced from the outer illumination section. The illuminated control assembly also comprises at least one end light conducting leg. The end light conducting leg has a light receiving portion and a light delivering portion. The light delivering portion is in light communication with the end illumination section and the light receiving portion is proximate to a light source and distanced from the end illumination section. The illuminated control assembly also comprises a control member having a light duct. The control member is linked to an input receiver and is mounted in light communication with the end illumination section of the light guide member such that light from the end illumination section is transmitted through the light duct.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a light guide which comprises an outer illumination section having a plurality of light conducting legs extending therefrom. Each of the legs have a light receiving portion and a light delivering portion. The light delivering portions are integral with the outer illumination section and the light receiving portions are distanced from the outer illumination section. Light receiving faces are defined on the light receiving portions. The light guide further comprises an end illumination section integral with the outer illumination section. The end illumination section has a plurality of light conducting legs extending therefrom. Each of the legs have a light receiving portion and a light delivering portion. The light delivering portions are integral with the end illumination section and the light receiving portions are distanced from the end illumination section. Light receiving faces are defined on the light receiving portions.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an illuminated control assembly is provided that includes a light guide. The light guide comprises an end illumination section and at least one light conducting leg. The light conducting leg has a light receiving portion and a light delivering portion. The light receiving portion is proximate to a light source and distanced from the light delivering portion. The end illumination section and light delivering portion are in light communication. The illuminated control assembly also comprises a rotatable control member having a light duct. The control member is rotatably mounted axially over the end illumination section of the light guide member in light communication with the light guide member such that light from the end illumination section is transmitted through the light duct. The rotatable control member is continuously rotatable about said end illumination section of said light guide member.
Advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which have been shown and described by way of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its details are capable of modification in various respects. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.